


Soldier

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian steps away and meets a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier

Ian hoists his duffle on his shoulder and follows the crowd towards the subway exit. He glances up at the various signs and ads, but mostly keeps his head down; the brim of his cap covering his face. He dips out of the fast-paced mob when he sees an inlet in the tiled walls, no bigger than a storage unit. There’s a man with dark hair and a scruffy beard smoking behind the counter. He doesn’t look up from the magazine he’s reading. There’s a man playing some sort of wooden wind instrument into a microphone just on the other side of the sea of tourists and native New Yorkers, but Ian guesses the shop owner is used to the noises. He grabs a drink from a trough of ice, a bag of peanuts and goes to ask the guy for a pack of cigarettes. Their eyes finally meet and the guy does a double take when Ian slips his hat off his head. He absently says the total and takes the bill Ian hands him, flushing when their fingers touch. They only snap out of it when a homeless man smartly sticks his hand out to the uniform that can’t deny him on principle. God bless America. The man behind the counter with tattoos on his knuckles says that was nice of him, teasing and calling him a true hero. Ian laughs and shrugs, saying it was his duty. The man smiles and says his name is Mickey. Ian shakes his hand, liking how it feels in his, and thanks him. Mickey salutes and nods, bidding Officer Gallagher farewell with a grin. Ian slides his regulation cap back over his cropped hair and waves, as he merges back into the cluster of civilians. He looks behind him and blushes at Mickey’s wink.


End file.
